


Akaashi's First Christmas

by uwujii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lidol thing I wrote oop, Christmas, Fukurodani - Freeform, M/M, Merry Christmas :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: Christmas never held much meaning to Akaashi, but not until his first Christmas party with the Fukurodani volleyball team, courtesy of Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Akaashi's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lidol thing I wanted to make, it's not ship heavy, it's more of Akaashi and Fukurodani but Bokuto plays a big part! :D

Christmas never held much meaning to Akaashi. He grew up in a home where there was never much excitement around the holiday. He never understood when his friends and classmates were ecstatic every time December came. It was simply a non-working day where people eat amongst themselves while giving and receiving gifts.

For the exchange gifts though, it was the only thing he understood. But the season, the feel, and the happiness of it all as a whole; he doesn't get it. He's received and given gifts from and to his middle school friends, but there wasn't that exhilarating feeling. Sure, he was happy and content, but there was this missing feeling in his chest. The tree that his parents set up for the season didn't give him the excitement people talked about, and the gifts his parents gave didn't make him feel it either. He wondered if it was the snow, that the beauty of white Christmas was it. He waited and checked, he felt nothing. He was just cold.

Akaashi wondered what was wrong with him, and why he didn't have the same interest and love for Christmas like everyone else. Even when he tried, he was getting nowhere. He forced himself to hang out with friends during the holidays, give gifts, and even went out of his way to go through different traditions. However, nothing worked. Even when he forced himself to understand, even to the point of trying to fit in with everyone else, he couldn't.

As a first-year in Fukurodani, Akaashi still didn't understand the feeling of loving and being excited about the holiday. He assumed he'd never get it, but was still in for trying, having hope that maybe, just maybe, he'll understand someday if he tried hard enough. He joined the volleyball club, and he had become close friends with the team, oddly more than his old friends from middle school. They never made him feel pressure like he had to fit in, he was almost comfortable. Almost. He was still worried about what they would say if they learn that he didn't understand the excitement of Christmas. It seemed trivial, but in Akaashi's mind, it was something big.

"Hey Akaashi, Bokuto probably forgot to tell you, but we have an annual Christmas party in the club. Everyone's invited to join, do you want to?" Konoha asks while they clean up for their last practice of the year before Christmas break. Akaashi pauses for a bit, feeling a little pressure and panic for the first time in a while. He doesn't want to decline, because he was going to hang out with everyone else without the worry of practice, but he doesn't want to attend and half-ass it. He chooses the former though, "I would love to, Konoha-san."

There's a bright smile on Konoha's face that Akaashi's seen from everyone else he knows but himself, it was the excitement of the Christmas holidays. "That's great! That means we're all in. Are you cool with exchange gifts?" He asks again, and Bokuto overhears and swings his arm over Konoha with a wide smile, "you're joining FukuroMas, Akaashi?" Akaashi almost snorts at the name, "FukuroMas?"

"That was Bokuto's idea from last year and everyone just stuck with it," Konoha sighs, trying to escape Bokuto's arm, but failing to do so. Akaashi chuckles at their antics, "exchange gift sounds great, when is it?" Bokuto beats Konoha to it, "on the twenty-third!" Konoha smacks him and Bokuto lets go with a laugh, "we can pick names right after we clean up!"

After cleaning up, they're all in a circle with a jar in the middle held by Yukie. Each of them picks a name, and when Akaashi goes to get one, he feels a sudden pressure like he does when he's forcing himself to laugh and smile with his old middle school friends whenever he was hanging out with them. He's able to get one without being too nervous and opens the paper in the corner.

_Bokuto Koutarou._

He glances at Bokuto, who was jumping around waiting for his turn to pick a name. He sighs, he doesn't know what to get him. There were many possible gifts, but Akaashi always made sure that when he gives gifts, he'd think long and hard about it so it was worthy of being a proper gift. 

On the way home, he walked with Bokuto as everyone else that usually went home with them decided to go to the mall to go check on gifts. Akaashi was confused because Bokuto didn't join them, since he was one of the people who were excited about it all, "Bokuto-san, why didn't you join the others to go look for gifts?"

"I could just go look tomorrow, that'd mean you'd be alone, and that's not a responsible thing to do to your juniors!" Bokuto exclaims, making Akaashi raise his brow, "but I'm not your responsibility outside the club, Bokuto-san." He watches Bokuto practically deflate, "I'm just being a good senior, cut me some slack, Akaashi!"

Akaashi chuckles at his reaction, "alright, Bokuto-san."

"Are you excited for Christmas?" Bokuto asks him with the brightest smile on his face, and it was Akaashi's turn to deflate, and to his dismay, Bokuto notices. "What's wrong? Are you not excited?" He frowns, and Akaashi feels much more guilty, he has no escape when Bokuto notices something.

"Something like that, Bokuto-san," he answers shortly, debating in his mind whether or not to tell Bokuto what's been on his mind about the holiday. "Oh no, why? Did you force yourself to join FukuroMas?" Now, Bokuto's hair deflates as his frown deepens. Akaashi's surprised because he asked about his wellbeing and not about the holiday, he expected him to make a big deal about the latter.

"You could say that, but I did want to join," Akaashi answers even though they conflict with each other, but he knows there are more questions from Bokuto. "Wanna tell me why? I can listen," Akaashi looks at Bokuto, and his eyes were filled with worry and curiosity, there's this feeling of trust in them. He can't say no, so he says it. "I never understood what the meaning of Christmas is and why people loved it. I grew up in a not very festive family, and Christmas was treated like any other day but with gifts and a fancy tree in the living room. I tried to understand for years, but none of them worked."

Bokuto looks ahead, expression unreadable, "how'd you try to understand?"

"I tried to join outings, be with friends even though I didn't want to, force myself to have fun in hopes to actually feel it, try different traditions and ways to celebrate the holiday. I tried to fit in with the crowd I probably wasn't meant to be in. Stuff like that," Akaashi sighs, now that he voiced it out for the first time, it was much sadder than in his head. The frown on Bokuto's face confirmed it.

Bokuto looks at him this time, face and eyes free of pity, "thanks for telling me, Akaashi. I hope you enjoy and understand why people love Christmas this year."

Akaashi didn't understand what he meant, but he just assumed it was a way to make him feel better for what he had shared. But as he got home, all his thoughts about their conversation was pushed to the side, and all he thought about was his gift for him.

A volleyball? A volleyball printed with ridiculous owls on it? An article of clothing? A Keychain? A poster of himself hitting a spike? Akaashi wasn't sure if it was to humor Bokuto or himself when he was deep in thought for possible gifts. He had so many ideas that he couldn't choose which was appropriate. He's known Bokuto more than anyone on the team for the past year, he knows that whatever he gets him, Bokuto would love it. Ridiculous or sentimental.

It wasn't long until the twenty-third came by, and Akaashi had finally figured out what to give Bokuto in time. He took the sentimental route by having a personalized pendant for Bokuto in the shape of a small owl made by sapphire gems in relation to his birthday. It was a bit pricey, but he wanted the best that he could think of. Though he knew Bokuto didn't own jewelry nor used any, he thought he'd be the first to give him one. Who knows, he might wear it someday.

The party was held in the clubroom at Fukurodani, and when Akaashi arrived, he saw that the food was ready and everyone was already there, the only thing missing was the decorations on the tree. He sat next to Bokuto, who was talking to Konoha, "excuse me, but where do I put the present? I see the tree isn't done yet."

"Oh! Give them to me," Konoha gives out his hand and Akaashi hands him the box. "We're actually decorating the tree this year!" Bokuto tells Akaashi excitedly, and he blinks, he'd never decorated a tree before. He's always just woken up with it prepared and perfectly decorated in the living room. "Really? I've never done that," Akaashi says a little too loud, and everyone hears.

Bokuto gasps, "then you start! Come on," Bokuto stands up and offers a hand to Akaashi, he looks around and everyone's smiling, encouraging him to take his hand. He does and he's led to a box nearby the tree. Bokuto hands him a golden ball "here, put it anywhere. You start and everyone else comes and gets an ornament and put it anywhere they want." Akaashi turns to look at everyone else, they're still watching him with smiles, but there's no pressure he expects to feel. So, he carefully hangs the ball on the tree, and there's a cheer from everyone before they come together and decorate it as well.

When the tree's all decorated, there's something missing. Bokuto rummages through the box and brings out a white star with a wide smile on his face, he looks at Akaashi, and the setter's heart pounds, "you set up the star." Akaashi blinks, and there's a welling feeling in his chest. He's never done this before, help set up the tree and put the star on top. He's feeling something overwhelming that might even bring him to tears.

Akaashi takes the star from Bokuto and carefully puts it on top, and as it rests on the tree, there's a new exhilarating feeling in his chest matched with the second round of cheers from the team, "Merry Christmas!" Akaashi can't help but let out a laugh before going back to his chair. Soon, the food's opened for everyone to line up, well, except for Bokuto, who was rudely cutting in line to get meat from the pile.

All of them eat together, and it feels warm and peaceful, albeit Bokuto and Konoha pushing each other for the meat. Akaashi feels somewhat at home, for the first time, he's happy about celebrating Christmas. This time, he didn't need to force himself to fit in as he did in middle school. He didn't need to go to the lengths to try new things to feel something, perhaps, he just needed to be at the right place. Now, he sees the importance and enjoyment when eating with people you care about. It wasn't like the deafening silence he was used to with his family with no connections, here, it was chaotic but endearing. It was uncharacteristic of him, but he preferred the chaos.

After dinner was the gift-giving. They moved all the tables and chairs to the side and sat on the floor, surrounding the tree, and Kaori was in charge of calling out the names for the presents. He saw Bkuto practically vibrating in his seat, and he was feeling an odd feeling of excitement in his chest. He had never really thought of it, but now he was wondering who had picked him and what he would receive. For the first time, he was finally feeling the rush of curiosity and excitement, although hidden with a stoic facial expression.

He hears Bokuto's name called out and he immediately stands from his seat next to Akaashi and takes the box from Kaori's hands. He sits down next to Akaashi again, still vibrating from excitement, but the way he opens the present is careful, trying not to rip the paper. When he sees finally opens the present, he gasps loudly and takes out the pendant, "this is so cool! Whoever got me this, thank you! It's even in that blue gem I really like, I love it!" He exclaims, and Akaashi suppresses a smile.

His name's called out next.

He's nervous because he's never been this excited to receive a present. He felt the stares from the other members, and it doubled. He takes the box from Kaori's hands as calmly as he could, but before he could go back, Kaori stops him, "Merry Christmas, Akaashi." Akaashi's confused, so he just bowed out of panic as he hurries back to his seat. He examines the box, it's a medium-sized box.

He opens it carefully, much like how Bokuto opened his present. And when he successfully does, he opens the neatly sealed box, and to his surprise, there were only three things inside. A picture frame, another small box, and a small envelope. He looks up at everyone, who was oddly still staring at him, "why's everyone still staring?" He asks them and then slaps his mouth shut. Komi laughs then looks at Bokuto, "explain, mister master plan."

Akaashi looks at Bokuto, who was looking nervous, "I think it's better to read the small letter first." Akaashi looks down again and takes the small envelope from the box and opens it slowly before taking out the paper and unraveling it. He knows who's handwriting this is. He looks at Bokuto, who was acting like he wasn't caught in the act. He averts his eyes back at the letter and reads it.

_Merry Christmas Akaashi!_

_I hope you enjoy this gift from me, and well, the whole team!_

_\- Bokuto Koutarou._

Akaashi looks up at Bokuto again, signaling him that he's done reading. Bokuto catches on and sighs, "I know you're not gonna like this, but I sorta told everyone about the Christmas thing you had. I also just happened to have gotten your name so I thought of a plan to make your first FukuroMas special. So, I talked to the team to help me make you enjoy your stay. From the tree decoration and even to your present, we all had a thought in it. Well, except for your actual gift. That was all me." Bokuto pointed at the small box.

"The picture frame was supposed to be for our picture-taking later before we all go home. It's a tradition to do so, and we thought and hoped that the plan would work and that you'd enjoy your first Christmas with us, even if it isn't as extravagant as we all wanted, you'd have something to remember it by. I'm sorry I told everyone else, it was probably something you trusted me with, but I just wanted to show you the joys of Christmas without you having to force yourself to do it."

Akaashi might even cry at all that.

He doesn't answer, and proceeds to take the small box and opens it. It's a silver brooch in the shape of a rufous-legged owl's head. It's beautiful and elegant, and probably worth more than he'd assume it is. He looks at Bokuto in awe, not knowing what to say, not only by the brooch but everything he and the team had done for him. There's an overwhelming happiness in his chest, and he can't help but smile, and tears are forming in the corners of his eyes.

He didn't need to try so hard this time. He just needed to be at the right place with the right people. His family didn't give him the warm feeling of Christmas, and nor did the snow and his friends from middle school. But Fukurodani was able to, and he was happy that he went to this school because of Bokuto. He was happy that he told Bokuto about his feelings towards Christmas. He was thankful that his team treated him like family, that they were able to make him experience and understand something he's been longing for.

"Thank you, everyone. You all know that this is my first Christmas and I'm happy to have experienced it with all of you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! :D


End file.
